


Absolution, Unasked for yet Obtained

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Injury, Self recrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Guilt and blame do not always go hand in hand.





	Absolution, Unasked for yet Obtained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**watsons_woes**](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/) July Writing Prompt 2018 #26.

It had not been Holmes' fault.

There had been nothing tying Fredericksen to the petty thievery, nothing that suggested he had any sort of relationship with with the young maid, no possible way to deduce the man would have even the slightest interest in the case before he burst into the room brandishing an ancient, pockmarked flintlock Howdah Pistol shouting, "Don't you dare touch her! Don't you dare!"

Watson, ever the soldier, was quick to move and stepped forward, drawing the man's attention to himself. "No one is going to harm her, Mister Fredericksen, you've nothing to fear."

"She's scared! Look at her! She didn't do nothing! She's just a little girl!"

At nearly twenty years of age, the maid in question was by no means little and she was definitely not innocent; it had taken no effort whatsoever for Holmes to discover the stolen jewelry she had sequestered in the hidden pocket of her apron. Holmes had barely begun to explain as such to Fredericksen when the man pulled the trigger.

There was a reason the percussion lock had superseded the flintlock. The latter's method of using a spring action to force the frizzen to strike the flint to then create the spark to ignite the gunpowder in the priming pan which in turn fires the main charge in the bore which propels the ball was overly complicated and rife with opportunities for things to go wrong, unlike the former's bullets with their self-contained system needing only a blow from a hammer to ignite.

And go wrong they did.

Given time, and a chance to examine the remains of the weapon, Holmes could no doubt ascertain precisely what occurred. At the time, however, all he was aware of was Watson approaching the man, speaking softly and plainly as he appealed for calm, unperturbed by vitriol and spittle flying from Fredericksen's mouth as the man cursed one and all before pulling the trigger only to have the gun explode in his hands.

Unfortunately, Watson had been close enough to be hit with the ensuing shrapnel.

Watson getting hurt was in no way Holmes' fault, yet, as he watched his boswell carefully treating himself, he felt to blame nonetheless. He was the one who had insisted on questioning the girl at the manor instead of allowing the inspector to simply take her away. He was the one who had failed to deduce the avuncular relationship between the head groom and maid. And, most importantly, he was the one who had disregarded Fredericksen's threat, dismissing him even as Watson attempted to assuage the man's temper.

"Despite what some might think, you are not omniscient, Holmes," Watson chided.

"I never said I was."

"Neither are you omnipotent nor infallible."

Holmes huffed, "If you are attempting to suggest—"

"I am attempting nothing; I am merely stating that there was no way to foresee today's events."

"Watson," Holmes began, but Watson did not let him voice his thoughts.

"I do not blame you, my dear fellow." Watson poured water over his arm and once the wound was irrigated to his liking he looked up at Holmes, catching his eye and repeated, "I do not blame you."

"It would be easier if you did."

"Even though it is entirely unfounded you already blame yourself, why should I add to that burden?"

"As you said, there was no way to have anticipated Fredericksen's actions or that his pistol would have been in such a sorry state, why you think I blame myself?"

"Knowing you as I do and the way everything unfolded, it is a logical conclusion."

As Holmes could not argue that he merely cocked an eyebrow and nodded, conceding the point. "May I assist you with the bandage?" he offered instead. It was a minor recompense, but one likely to be accepted.

"That would be much appreciated, Holmes. Thank you."


End file.
